residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 7: The War Ends Now
Resident Evil 7: The War Ends Now, known in Japan as Biohazard 7, is a 2016 survival horror videogame developed by Capcom for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. It is the seventh and final installment in the Resident Evil ''series and the sequel to ''Resident Evil 6. Gameplay Features * Return to Survival Horror Roots-The game is returning to the series' atmospheric survival horror roots, with many jump scares and chilling environments featured. * In-''Game Profiling''-At certain points in the game, you're asked a question or questions regarding choices your character makes-in which the player must often decide between the "harder" choice vs. the more jump scare-filled option-each impacting the course of the game in different ways. Decide quickly, though, as in-game interactions (i.e: zombies/B.O.W.s approaching you) occur as the in-game questionaire appears on your screen! * Over the Shoulder Camera View-Control each character with over-the-shoulder third person view as seen in more recent Resident Evil installments. * QTE-triggered animations-New struggle animations and other QTE animations built into the game. * Star-studded Cast-For the first time ever, every notable Resident Evil character-Chris, Jill, Claire, Leon, Ada, even Barry-are playable in their own story chapters. * Simultaneous Play and Co-Op-For select chapters, you can either control both characters simultaneously-as seen in Resident Evil 0-or play with a friend in Co-Op mode. You can also play with a friend in linked chapters via Split Screen in the game's Co-Op mode. * Interactive AI (Pick Your Poison)-The game adapts itself to the choices of the player all throughout the game. Searching for ammo/herbs? Be prepared to see more "hidden", jump-scare zombie/monster attacks than usual. Prefer running from danger? Increase the chances of being chased by zombie dogs. Whatever your strategy, use your ammo and bide your time wisely because the zombies/B.O.W.s are much more intelligent in this game, always knowing where you are, and each level becomes more and more infested with them, literally caving in on you as time elapses! * Special GameStop Exclusive DLC Bundle Pre-Order Bonus-Pre-order the game, and you'll receive a code to download an exclusive DLC bundle: ** "The Meta Project" Prequel Chapter-A two-part special prequel story inside the Umbrella Chicago Lab, set one month before Resident Evil Zero-you unlock after completing the game, featuring newcomer Lena Corvin and Alice from the Resident Evil films as playable characters. Battle your way through the first of Umbrella's deadly viral mutations beneath the infected Windy City and stop the experimental T-Virus outbreak from spreading into nearby Raccoon City using your advanced mental and physical abilities before it's too late (as you literally have a 2 hour time limit by which to complete the story, at which time, the virus will reach and infect Raccon City, hence you're advised to keep backup saves). ** Alice Raid Character-Play as Alice Abernathy from the Resident Evil films in Raid Mode. ** 2 additional Raid Mode costumes: Lena's Gown costume and Ada's costume from Resident Evil: Damnation . * Return of the Classic Warning Message Screen-The classic Resident Evil disclaimer message appearing before the title screen has made a comeback as well (with an additional blurb regarding disturbing content due to the game's rampant use of jump scares, similar to RE4/REmake's additional "Strong Language" warning), letting fans know the SH is back!: Characters The game features playable chapters featuring all of the mainstays of the Resident Evil series with a couple of new characters making appearances as well: Main Characters * Jill Valentine: Ex-member of BSAA and intensive care patient suffering from PTSD following years of being used for experimentation from arch-nemesis Albert Wesker. Continues to see hallucinations of Wesker throughout the game, swearing him to be still alive all these years, a belief not shared by the rest of her (former) colleagues. * Chris Redfield: BSAA agent, and withdrawn partner of Jill, who he desperately tries to get in contact with throughout the course of the game. * Claire Redfield: Sister and BSAA teammate of Chris, transferred from TerraSave in 2016. * Lena Corvin*: The first of the two experiments of and twin sister of Alice Abernathy-a fact Wesker had successfully hid from her for years-her partner in Wesker's Metahumans Project (project before STARS). Enhanced at birth from the T-Virus after surviving a stillbirth, she was involved in an incident following an infiltration of the underground Umbrella Chicago research facility, where experimentation for several "miscellaneous" Progenitor-based projects would be held-after a T-Virus outbreak in Chicago-in a special prequel pre-order bonus chapter-that left her permanently disfigured and separated from her partner and twin, Alice, after being captured, of which she has no memory after being injected with a dose of anesthesia by her captor Umbrella operatives. She has since dedicated her life's work to the research and eventual eradication of bio-weapons, becoming the lead researcher and one of the founding members of BSAA. Later disbarred for using antigens created from the G-virus to heal herself-in addition to samples of the G-virus itself-in violation of their anti-B.O.W. policy, becoming the very thing they've sought to destroy. * Leon S. Kennedy: Former STARS member now working for the U.S. government investigating a series of murders taken place within Raccoon City. * Ada Wong: Partner/love interest of Leon. * Barry Burton: BSAA member and ex-STARS officer. Supporting characters *Rebecca Chambers: (**SPOILER) ' '(/END SPOILER) * Alan Trevathan*: CEO of TrevCorp, company who purchased shares of TRICELL-successor to Umbrella-following its BSAA investigation for propogating Uroboros in order to gain access to its products to produce a vaccine for the latest viral outbreak. * Steve Burnside : (**SPOILER) (/END SPOILER) * Matt Corvin*-Lena's adoptive father following her stillbirth survival and ex-officer of the US military, in which he sacrificed himself after becoming infected to save the convoy. * Red Queen: Umbrella Super Computer. * Chris Winters*: leader of DSO Bravo Team. * Jane Abernathy*: Deceased mother of twins Alice and Lena Abernathy (who later took her adoptive father's surname, Corvin) and ex-employee of Umbrella. Upon discovering that she has a rare blood type, she'd been used for an IVF procedure in which she would be artificially inseminated with Wesker DNA using the T-Virus as a bonding agent. She's since been carrying a resulting pair of "meta" twins who miraculously bonded with the Virus, gaining advanced mental and physical capabilities in the process-a feat which later inspired Wesker to inject himself with the virus to further his agenda-albeit with alterations in their genetic makeup (which explains Lena's raven black hair and blue eyes in stark contrast to Alice's natural blonde hair and green eyes). * Alex Wesker: The "other" surviving member of the Wesker Children. (**SPOILER) (/END SPOILER) * Alice Abernathy*: Twin sister of Lena (**SPOILER) (/END SPOILER) * Albert Wesker : Ex-researcher of Umbrella, appears in flashbacks throughout the game. (**SPOILER) (/END SPOILER) Plot "The Meta Project" (Prequel Bonus Chapter) After pre-ordering and completing the game, you will unock a special prequel bonus chapter, "The Meta Project", set one month before the events of RE0, featuring Alice (whom you also unlock in Raid Mode as a pre-order bonus) as a playable character for the first time. Before launching, however, a command prompt will open up, informing you of your option to purchase an additional Alice "Apocalypse" DLC costume from either the Xbox Live Marketplace or PlayStation Store. The bonus chapter is playable in both Solo and Co-Op, where you or a partner can choose between one of three Lena costumes-the third of which ("Gown" costume) is also available in Raid Mode via pre-order bonus-and one of two Alice costumes-three if the Alice DLC is purchased and downloaded-at the Character Select screen. If playing solo, you have the option of either controlling both characters simultaneously or having the other AI-controlled. You or a partner may also choose to split up or venture side-by-side during certain intervals. In addition, you may also select between the Classic Cam-style gameplay of early Resident Evil games or the newer, Over-the-Shoulder cam style as seen in more recent titles. Raid Mode Reception The game had been hit with stunning reviews from fans and critics alike. IGN rated it a 9.0, calling it the "scariest Resident Evil yet". GameSpot rated it an 8.5, saying "it mixes tons of scares with a very compelling and all-around entertaining final chapter in the famed saga". It also became the hottest-selling title in the Resident Evil ''franchise, beating out [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_5 ''Resident Evil 5] 's sales of 6.7 Best-selling Capcom gamesmillion with over 7 million copies sold across both next-gen platforms. __FORCETOC__